urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of character Inspirations
All Stars *Alexei (Casey Jones, Jason Voorhees, Alexei Kovalev) *Amelia (Amélie Mauresmo) *Asporov (Garry Kasparov) *Bhudd (Gautama Buddha) *Birdie (Glossary of golf B) *Cesare (Pierluigi Collina) *Dan (Bishonen) *Davina (Davina McCall) *El Gringo (Nacho Libre) *Eyrton (Ayrton Senna) *Hammer (B.J Hammer) *Harrow Ld (Hulk Hogan) *Jessie (Jessie) *Kang (Oliver Kahn) *Karen (Karen Corr) *Katsuhkay (Kaneda) *Lance (Lance Armstrong) *Lewis (Carl Lewis) *Liu (Houyi, Liu Kang) *Loma Noju (Jonah Lomu) *Marina (Marina Lobatch) *Mikki (Michael Jordan) *Nathan (Nathan Kotylak) *Randy (Randy Moss) *Robb Cr (Robb Beeson) *Sigurd (Sigurd) *Spudd (Pedobear) *Stacey (Lindsay Vonn) *Striker (Striker) Bangers *Angie (Stomp) *B Ball (Basketball) *BB Cool G (LL Cool J) *Bodenpower (Robert Baden-Powell) *Bubbles (Waterbending,Aquarius) *Chlora (Mabel Simmons) *Fifty (50 cent) *Fixit (Xzibit) *Garrik (Jay Garrick) *Graff (Graffiti) *Gyro (Gyros) *Jenny (Janet Jackson) *Juicy Lord (Sisqó) *Kevin (Kevin Federline) *Kevlaer (Kevlar Vest, Kanye West) *Kluwn (Insane Clown Posse, Vanilla Ice) *Laetitia (Diam's) *Lennox (Lennox of Macbeth) *Lil Jey (Steve Urkel) *Loocio (Coolio, Snoop_Dogg) *Lucas (Luke Cage) *Massiv (Rahzel) *Mc Decay (Tupac) *Meroo (B.A. Baracus) *Naykee (Nike, Inc.) *Shogunn (Shogun) *Vermyn N (Eminem) *Willy (Bootsy Collins, Slash) *Randal (Romeo, Laxus Dreyar) Berzerk *Cortez (Machete) *Drummond (Henry Drummond) *Elvis (Elvis Presley) *Esther (Orphan film) *Gus (Toxic Gas) *Hilly Billy (Groundskeeper Willie) *Kawamashi (Ryuta Kawashima) *Kostner (Kevin Costner in the The Postman) *Lizzy (Lizzy Borden, Thin Lizzy) *Lola (Wild at Heart) *Melanie (Melanie Griffith) *Miho (Miho (Sin City)) *Norman (Norman Bates) *Ranesh (Akuma & Kenshiro) *Revok (Darryl Revok) *Taylor (Wild at Heart) *Uma (Beatrix Kiddo) *Vivian (Vivian) Fang Pi Clang *Futoshi Ld (Kokkai Futoshi) *Chan (Jackie Chan) *Endo (Kendo) *Hattori (Hattori Hanzo) *Heitachi (Heihachi Mishima) *Kinjo (Pai Mei, Gen) *Kuei (Lin Kuei) *Lao Cr (Bohidharma, Mao Zedong) *Lihoi Chun (David Carradine, Lee Hoi-Chuen) *Linda (Linda Lee Cadwell) *Nakata (Baiken) *Ralph (The Karate Kid) *Ryuichi (Kenshi) *Sayura (Memoirs of a Geisha) *Sung Tzu (Sun Tzu) *Unagi (Mr. Miyagi) *Windy Mor (Krillin,Omi) *Yumi (Yumi Bow) *Yusuke (Yusuke Urameshi) *Zhu Tang (Bishamon, Wu-Tang Clan) *Yu Mei (Sindel, Millia Rage) Freaks *Bikini Joe Ld (Pagilacci) *Cassandra (Kraven the Hunter) *Erpeto (Geppetto) *Esmeralda (Esmeralda) *Eve (Eve) *Harleen (Harlequin) *Hula (Hula hoop) *Ironfield (David Copperfield) *Mira (Moirai) *Rhyno (Joseph Merrick, Rhino) *Wolfgang (Mozart) *Wonald (Ronald McDonald) Frozn *Ayzkub (Captain Cold, Ice Cube) *Mikaal (Gru) *Niqiloda (Niki Lauda) *Sah Brinak (Sabrina Kraupp) *Thorpah (Thor (Marvel Comics superhero)) *Tihmpah (Kimahri Ronso) GHEIST *Arkn (Arachnid) *Bristone (Sydney Bristow) *Draheera (Bagheera) *Dr. Saw (Aribert Heim, Jigsaw) *Elke (Fembots, Copy X) *Ernst (Skaven, Ernst Stavro Blofeld) *Klawz (Lady Deathstrike) *Leviatonn (Leviathan) *Meyen (The Maya) *Mini Mund (Mini-Me) *Rolph (Ivan Drago) *Sigmund Cr (Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Sigmund Freud) *Toro (M. Bison) *Vladimir (Vladimir Lenin) *Z3r0 D34d (Hackers) Jungo *Adler (Luftwaffe) *Askai (Usagi Yojimbo) *Benicio (Benicio del Toro) *Boohma (Genesha) *Buba (Adventures from the Book of Virtures) *Eggman ("I Am the Walrus", Dr. Eggman) *Hopper Ld (Dennis Hopper, Easy Rider) *Ongh (Caesar) *Ronald (Master of Disguise) *Sylth (Kaa) Junkz *Acid Dc (AC/DC) *Bunny (Frank the Rabbit) *Flanagan (Brian Flanagan) *Flyer (Daft Punk) *Gil (Bill Kaulitz) *Kawan (Cosplay) *Keanew (Keanu Reeves) *Lolly (Lollipop, Lolita) *Malmoth (Gene Simmons, Marylin Manson, Jonathan Davis, Sid Wilson) *Peeler (John Peel) *Qubik (Cubix) *Romana (Ramona Flowers) *Sireen (Siren) La Junta *Arnie (Arnold Schwarzenegger) *Bruce (Guile) *Ed 12 (Ed 209) *Emeth (Emmet Brown) *Gatline (Gatling Gun) *General Cr (Che Guevara, Fidel Castro, Iósif Stalin) *Isatis (Sniper Wolf) *Jane Ramba Cr (John Rambo) *Laura (Lara Croft) *Niki (La Femme Nikita) *Python (Solid Snake, Snake Plissken) *Ray (Chuck Norris) *Wyre (Bubba Blue) Leader *Ashigaru(Ashigaru) *Eklore (Poison Ivy) *Eyrik (Eric Draven) *Hugo(Jean Valjean) *Morphun (Morpheus) Montana *Ace (Sam "Ace" Rothstein, Gambit) *Desmond (Desmond Miles) *Don (Vito Corleone) *Donnie (Donnie Brasco) *Enzo (Enzo Ferrari) *Ivy (Poison Ivy, Playboy Bunny) *Moses(Morgan Freeman, Issac Hayes) *Prince Jr (Don King) *Sharon (Sharon Stone) *Vito (Vito Corleone) *Zodiack (Zodiac Killer) Nightmare *Artus (Jacob Marley) *Candy Jack (Candle Jack) *Cell (Gollum) *Cutey (Chucky) *Dieter (Sweeney Todd, Delicatessen) *Dudley Ld (Dudley Dursley, The Boomer) *Eadh (Headless Specter) *Edwin (Freddy Krueger, Edward Scissorhands) *Elixir (Lillith) *Endora (Endora) *Erzsebet (Elisabeth Bathory) *Estalt (Lestat) *Ghumbo (Bog Swamp Demon) *Hel (Hel) *K Cube Buckethead, Abomination) *Karrion (The Crypt Keeper) *Kenny (Harry Potter) *Magenta (Bride of Frankenstein) *Melluzine (Rapunzel, Melusine) *Nerfeniti (Nefertiti) *Nistarok (Fenrir, Cerberus) *Orlok (Count Orlok) *Oshitsune ((Minamoto no Yoshitsune) *Ozzy (Ozzy Osbourne) *Pan (Pan) *Russel (Werewolf by Night) *Sheitane (Arachne) *Thaumaturge Cr (Thaumaturge) *Timmy (Ghostface) *Uchtul (Cthulhu) *Vince (Fritz Haarmann) Piranas *Ahkab (Ahab, William Turner Sr.) *Aktara (Franky) *Bloodh (Captain Blood) *Bonnie Ld (Anne Bonny) *Coleridge (Samuel Taylor Coleridge) *Dalhia ((Black Dahlia) *Deadeye (Dick Deadeye) *Goldie (Enola) *Hawkins (Jim Hawkins) *Katan (Kitana) *Kristin (Elizabeth Swann) *Pesth(Black Death) *Puff (Pufferfish) *Raeth (Pied Piper of Hamelin, Wraith) *Rhed (Mary Read) *Sheryl (Franziska von Karma) *Sliman (Clawful) *Taljion (Long John Silver) *Tula (Tula) Pussycats *Brittany (Brittany Murphy) *Candice (Candice Michelle) *Charlie (Beatrix Kiddo) *Cherry (Beth Ditto) *Clara (Britney Spears in Toxic-watch the video) *Diana (Diana) *Ditha (Dita Von Teese) *Ella (Eleanor Holmes Norton) *Emma (Emma Woodhouse) *Ivana (Ivana Trump) *Jayzel (Kelly Rowland) *Jeyn (Britney Spears in Toxic-watch the video) *Lena (Sara Connor and Helen of Troy) *Lois Ld (Wonder Woman and Lois Lane) *Lucy (Alex Munday and Katy Perry in Part Of Me -watch the video) *Manon Cr (Alexis Rhodes) *Ninja Nyne (Chipp Zanuff) *Noemi (Carrie Lee Jenkins) *Noon Steevens (Britney Spears in If U Seek Amy-watch the video) *Sakura (Sakura) *Scarlett Cr (Jaden Yuki and Chandra Nalaar) *Selina (Catwoman) *Shawoman Cr (Shamanism) *Svelthlana (Svetlana) *Tania (Tamara Bunke aka Tania) *Wanda (Candice Swanepoel) *Yayoi (Yayoi Kusama) Rescue *Ash (Ash Williams) *Beverly (Penelope Garcia) *Bobby (Tommy Gavin) *Buckler (Buckler) *Elvira (Elvira Mistress of the Dark) *Kerry (Barbara Gordon) *Krash (Crash Test Dummy) *Larry (Luigi) *Marco Cr (Mario) *Nancy (Nancy McKeon) *Pam (Pamela Anderson) *Pastor (Louis Pasteur) *Sledg (Hymie) *Wesley (Wesley Snipes) Roots *Ben (Ben Cohen) *Burdock (Morgan Spurlock, and H.M. Murdock) *Craho (Encino Man) *Gretchen (Daphne Blake) *Jeena (Jana of the Jungle, and Jane in Tarzan) *Jerry (Jerry Greenfield) *Krazan Ld (Tarzan) *Lou (Wolf) *Miken Moose (Michael Moore) *Ratanah (Deepika) *Tuck (Chicken Run) *Walden (Henry David Thoreau) *Yookie (Wookiee) Sakrohm *Anakrohm (Anakin Skywalker) *Caciope (Cassiopeia) *Corrina (Sister Act, Corrina, Corrina) *Dobbs Ld (Steve Jobs. J.R. "Bob" Dobbs) *Embolt (Mars Attacks!) *Eris (Eris) *Gastroboy (Astroboy) *Globumm (the Fly, Jeff Goldblum) *Halley (Halley's Comet) *Jautya (Predator) *Ludwig (Fantastic Four) *Mantiz (Mantis) *Murray (Ghostbusters, Bill Murray) *Nata (Mars Attacks!) *Oryon (Orion) *Phonos (Men in Black, E.T.) *Pieter (District 9) *Pulsar (Yoda, Spock, Piccolo) *Slopsh (The Blob) *Sol Hona (Han Solo) *Stella (Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem) *Thomson (Tom Cruise, Top Gun) *Venus (Venus) Sentinel *Valentina Ld (Jill Valentine) *Hawk (Chief Bromden, Duncan of Cheysuli) *Jackson (Action Jackson, Samuel L. Jackson) *Kamakura (Amida Buddha, E. Honda) *Coby (Roger Murtaugh) *Flinch (Milton Waddams, Allen Gamble) *John (John McClaine) *Lehane (Dennis Lehane) *Melvin (Mad Max) *Miranda (Miranda Rights) *Owen (Combination of Iron Man and Sherlock Holmes) *Dayton (Martin Riggs) *Klaus (Albert Wesker apperance only) *Luis (Officer Frank "Ponch" Poncherello) *Morgan (Dexter Morgan) *Robin (Harry Callahan at final level) *Zhang (Rush Hour series) *Skiner (Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner) *Harvey (Harvey Dent (Two-face) Skeelz *Belgosi (Bela Lugosi, Morbius the Living Vampire) *Caelus Cr - (Albus Dumbledore) *Carter (Kevin Levin) *Corvus (Eric) *Eloxia (Sarah Kerrigan appearance only) *Jay (The Thing) *Todd - (Mortymer Toynbee aka Toad) *Tomas (Matrim Cauthon, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson) *Aylen (Hermoine Granger) *Damian (Severus Snape, Elva) *Logan (Beast Boy) *Lorna (Polaris) *Manfred - (Draco Malfoy) *Greem - (Grim Reaper) *Saho (Ranma 1/2) *Wilhem (Abe Sapien) *Zeke (Shino Aburame) *Anton (Antonie van Leeuwenhoek) *Danae (Danae) *Deebler (Argus Flich, personality-wise) *Drake (Pyro) *Jessica (Jessica Alba) *Otto (Doctor Octopus) *Snowflake (Storm, Rainmaker) *Michael (Sunspot) *Andy Ld (Annie the Dark Child) Ulu Watu *Lianah Ld ((Princess Kidagakash) *Gaia (Gaia_ and Bridgette) *Numar (Namor and Poseidon) *Rass (Rastafarian Movement) *Serena (Nereid) *Gabrielle (Gabrielle Solis) *George (George Forman) *Nanook (/Nanook of the North) *Nympheea (Nymph and Nymphaea) *Tanaereva Cr (Moai) *Wee Lee (Wee-Man) *Chad Bread Cr (I Know What You Did Last Summer) *Coraille (Anthozoa) *Eddie (Eddie_Aikau) *Ice Jim ((Jim Carrey) *Kirk (Poo) *Orlando (Orlando, Florida) *Stanly (Sandman) *Ulawele (Israel Kamakawiwoì) Uppers *Gail Ld (Oprah_Winfrey andGayle_King ) *Herman (Robert_Maxwell andMojo) *Harold(John_McCririck) *Hefty (Hugh_Hefner) *Kazayan (Kazuya_Mishima) *Janine (Nichole_Ritchie) *Jody(Jo_Frost) *Maeva(Grace_Jones) *Frankie Hi(Frank_sinatra) *Jeeves(Walter_C._Dornez) *Jonas(Chippendales and Basshunter) *Sydney (Paris_hilton) *Jackie Cr (Jacqueline_Kennedy_Onassis) *Tyler (Brad_Pitt and Tyler_Durden) *Dorian (Dorian_Gray) *Wayne Stark (Bruce_Wayne and Tony_Stark Bruce Wayne + Tony Stark=Wayne Stark) *Zatman (Patrick_Bateman) *Glenn (Cruella_DeVille and Glenn_Close) *Pallack (Jackson_Pollock and Pablo_picasso) *Nellie(Nellie_Oleson) *Rubie(Ruby) *Gina Glitt(Gina_G and Joan_Rivers) *Lydia(Romeo_and_Juliet,Anastasia and The_Princess_Diaries) *Bianca(Bianca_Castafiore) *Bob Joby(Bon_jovi) *Colin(Simon_Cowell) *Elliot(Emril) *Stanford(Stanford_Prison_Experiment) *Samantha() *Jose Star(Joeystarr) Vortex *C Beast(Behemoth) *Dregn(Nightmare Soulcalibur) *Kobalth(Cobalt) *Onyx(Onyx) *Krung(Thanator) *Qorah(Quorra) *Shaakarti(Sith,Darth_Zannah) *X-0DUS(The_Terminator) *Deea(Christine_Daaè) *Kronnen(The_Fly) *Marty(Marty_McFly) *Oflgn(Assassin Creed) *Sekutor(Secutor) *Drorb(Eye) *Galen(Galen) *Izsobahd(Iznogoud) *Sunder(Sunder)